villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fantomius
Fantomius is a major character in the ''Donald Duck ''Universe. He is a masked thief, who operated in the 1920's He was created by Guido Martina and Giovan Battista Carpi. Personality The real aspect of Fantomius was hidden for a long time behind the mask full of blue. Some assumptions could be done based on the portraits that in some stories appeared in Villa Rosa, but it was impossible to determine accurately its appearance because they were never designed for close-ups. The young Lord is a rich heiress, dressed elegantly, with hat and walking stick, also wears a hairpiece black slick. Biography In 1885, John Quackett was born in London, and inherited the title of Lord from his father. At the age of twenty-three years, John moved to Duckburg in the lands of the family and, with the help of his architect brother, HenryQuackett architect builds Villa Rosa, where he moved. In 1910 John began his career as the gentleman thief Fantomius, in the same period he becomes friends with the inventor Copernicus Gearloose. In 1912 Fantomius meets the charming thief Chinese Jen Yu, aka Lady Mustard and the two embark on a love affair and work that lasts a couple of years. Between 1917-1918 Lord Quackett participates in the First World War as a fighter pilot of the Allied Force. In 1920, he meets Dolly, and the two fall in love. Diaries In his diary, casually found by Donald in an armchair in Villa Rosa, Fantomius describes his double identity: "I could always elude the police, thanks to the secrets of Villa Rosa, who allowed me to lead a double life ..." "... during the day and sleeping at night stealing, so I took my revenge of the rich that I despised judging me a slacker." In addition to the secret diary of Villa Rosa, Fantomius also describes his car, the Chariot Mobile equipped with special devices. In his second diary, Fantomius describes in more detail the various gadgets and pitfalls present in the basement of the villa. In the third diary, Donald discovers the existence of a third villa, located in the Bay of the Dunes. Another unidentified diary, is found by the thief Bob Paperhide, who uses it to learn the various secrets of Fantomius and Villa Rosa and perform daring theft against famous billionaires paperopolesi. Probably the same diary is used by Donald, to explore another of the secret hideaways of Fantomius, a mock-medieval castle left located outside Duckburg. Shelters Fantomius, Dolly Paprika and their friend inventor had several shelters near Duckburg, where were leading their normal life and guarded their secret identities and the spoils of their adventures. * Villa Rosa is the residence of the three characters. Located in rural pre-hill outside Duckburg and more precisely in Poggio. * Villa Lalla is a residence just outside Duckburg, which overlooks the Pacific Ocean, located in the Bay of the Dunes in locations Boscofitto and used. * The House dell'Ermellino is a refuge, that the criminal duo used as an alternative to their hideout main Villa Rosa is much smaller and less equipped than the latter, but also functional. It is located on Peak Cupo in Shadowy Mountains, located in the hinterland east of Duckburg. * Manor of Valle Tetra is the fourth secret hideout used by Fantomius discovered by Phantom Duck. It is a medieval-style castle probably owned by Richard Quackett, the Mad Duke of Duckburg. Gadgets Fantomius uses a bunch of gadgets. * Pocket or handbag-parachute progressive opening embedded in the costume * Boots spring allow you to make leaps of over ten meters in length, which are also used by Paperinik; * Boots compressed air * Backpack with girorotore folding, a backpack is equipped with a kind of propeller and allows the thief to escape even from great heights; is frequently used. Alternatively the girotore can be installed directly to the straps of the costume. * Night Vision Binoculars * Candela double effect is a candle with a layer of wax and under a very powerful dynamite; * Lift-up mechanism is a manual and pocket; * Buckle-belt size metal, very sophisticated device that allows you to easily cut any metal; * Mushroom fryer, a device in the shape of a funnel which serves to cliffs locks; * Lucerne hypnotic, an old oil lamp that gives off a vapor soporific so much as to fall into a deep sleep the person; * Masks rubber to impersonate other characters; * Tip pen diamond used to cut glass; * Pen melt-lock, you can merge any lock; * Powder sleep hard, gives off a powerful sleeping gas; * Transceiver, is a communicator "portable" old style, which although it has a limited scope lets you talk with another person with a similar device; * Water-skiing, are self-propelled devices that install on in boots; * Spray corrosive, corrodes many substances; * Ear plugs transceivers * Suction cups *The mobile carriage, is the car Fantomius uses to commit crimes. It's a blue sports car. * Aerociclo is a particular tandem steering wheel equipped with wings flying side formed from a lightweight metal alloy; * Glider Pocket * Fantomarino a submarine is suitable for all types of navigation inspired by Captain Nemo's Nautilus in Jules Verne. It is hidden in the Bay of Duckburg and can be reached from Villa Rosa through a secret underground passage; * Gondola used by motorized Fantomius and his girlfriend during an adventure in Venice. Trivia *A modern version of Fantomius is shown in the Danish story The Legacy of 2005, where the gentleman thief after many years of oriental arts training, now an aged teacher, returns to Duckburg to train Gladstone to be a superhero. *Fantomius may be inspired by famous French gentleman thief Lupin Arsene. Interestingly, Arsene also inspired the Donald Duck character Black Knight. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Crackers Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Power Hungry Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Ducktales Villains